A. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a snap coupling system which allows instant coupling and safely linking of several coupling members to each other, wherein one or more retention tabs of one male tubular coupling member is temporally flexed to enter into guides or receiving cavities of another female tubular coupling member in which the tabs snaps are engaged; and more particularly is related to a special snap coupling system for joining at least one tubular member to another tubular or flat member in different coupling angles.
B. Background of the Invention
Snap joins are well known, these are commonly used to instantly coupling and securing a variety of tubular coupling members to each other, particularly of plastic materials because the plastic material is particularly suitable because of its flexibility which allows that coupling protrusions of the snap joints could be temporarily flexed to be introduced into a coupling receptacle of another tubular member.
The advantage of the snap joint couplings, is that allow to couple two tubular coupling members without the necessity to use adhesives, bolts, screws, nor special tools to thermally join said tubular coupling members, for which it is necessary to use qualified manpower.
For metallic or non-metallic coupling members, the thermal join by means of welding or fusion is the common way of permanently joining said metallic or non-metallic coupling members. Other joining methods of metallic or non-metallic coupling members involve the use of adhesives or the use of a third holding member to carry out the joining or holding of the elements to each other.
The joining by means of welding, requires special tools as well as qualified manpower and safety equipment. Additionally, the application of welding requires counting with a power source of fuel, as well as measuring and calibration instruments for the materials in order to achieve a squaring of the join (use of levels and squares).
In view of the former, applicants developed a snap coupling system special for metallic or non metallic coupling members requiring joining in diverse coupling angles, by which a tubular male coupling member having one o more retention tabs which are temporarily flexed to enter into guides or receiving cavities of another female coupling member either tubular or flat, in which the tabs snaps, by which two coupling members can be rapidly joined, without the necessity of qualified manpower.
By means of the snap coupling system, of the present invention, two metallic or non metallic coupling members can be permanently or semi permanently joined in diverse coupling angles, without the necessity of use welding, adhesives, additional holding elements, instruments or tools, with which time is saving by avoiding the use of welding. Besides, as the snap coupling uses guides to carry out said coupling, the necessity to measure and size the coupling members is avoided in order to achieve a precise joining, with which one can obtain additional time saving in the joining of the metallic or non-metallic coupling members.
Furthermore, as by means of the snap coupling system of the present invention, the coupling members can be easily assembled in the place wherein these will be used, it is not necessary to transport to the assembling place the assembled or welded pieces in structures which can be too large and difficult to transport.
The snap coupling system of the present invention, promotes the design of individual pieces or coupling members to be assembled, which can be efficiently packed and translated.